Back Where I Belong
by Soraki
Summary: After escaping from the darkness within Kingdom Hearts, Riku questions his place in Destiny Islands with Sora [one-shot]


Bonjour! Welcome to. This was written to drive away my insane writers' block and to test my writing abilities in places other than Yugioh (Kaiba ::swoon::). This is a lil angsty one-shot in Riku's POV. If he ever says 'you,' he's talking to Sora. A more extensive author's note is at the end. Enjoy!  
  
**[ d i s c l a i m e r ]:** Kingdom Hearts and all of the unbelievably godly characters belong to Disney Interactive and Square-Enix. I don't own them, I just drool over them.

[ ( ºº) ( ºº ) (ºº) ] is a scene change.  
  
'Back Where I Belong,' a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction

_I never told you what it was like here, but how do you describe hell?_

[ ( ºº) ( ºº ) (ºº) ]  
  
Destiny Islands is so different. The islands are light, filled with the joys of carefree souls that dance across the warm sands. Life here is so active, racing along the shore, swimming among the fishes, climbing the coconut trees. Everyone is so _happy_.  
  
But I'm stuck in this shadowed corner of the island, isolated from everyone. All my friends are out during the day, living their life while I waste away in my darkened room. I can't stand the light; it burns me. Every time I try to step into the sun I scream in agony. The pain from the sun's blinding rays tear me apart from the inside out. As the days went by my condition became worse. First I couldn't stand in the sun, and then my eyes would burn every time I looked outside during the day. Now I need to cover my eyes with this damned black cloth just to I can stand the dimmed lights in my house. Even the gentle breeze that caresses your bronze skin whips against mine.  
  
My isolation stretches beyond the confinements of my room. Even when you're with me, I'm away from you. It's like we're separated by this glass wall that neither of us can shatter. Our relationship will just never be the same. We can never be as close as we used to be.  
  
It's all because I don't fit in anymore. Destiny Islands is no longer a place I can call home. The darkness within me is too strong to be overcome by my childhood memories and I can't go back to the beginning and start over. I made my choice and now I have to pay the consequences; I have to be different from the rest of you. I have to be alone.  
  
I turn to my clock beside my bed. 10 p.m. I open the double doors to my balcony and sure enough, the moon shines in the clear night sky casting a silver glow on the dark waters. Hopping off my balcony I make my way to the Secret Place. Tonight, I'm going back home.

[ ( ºº) ( ºº ) (ºº) ]

The Secret Place is dark and damp. The moon shines through the opening in the roof, its pale rays illuminating the carvings on the stone walls. The cold wind whirls through the cave, rustling the vines that are scattered around the walls. From the back of the cave, the rotting wooden door stares at me, its golden embellishments glistening from within the shadows.  
  
Once I crossed the few feet of sand between me and the door, I would be back in hell. I'd be returning to the dark world where blackened hearts and empty souls wander aimlessly for all eternity. Where nightmares haunt me every night, reminding me of all the pain I have caused you.  
  
I'd finally be back home...

[ ( ºº) ( ºº ) (ºº) ]

I have been standing in the sand, staring at the damned door at the back of the Secret Place for hours when I heard you enter the cave. It must have been near six in the morning; I could feel the sun's early rays burn my skin.  
  
"Riku? What are you still doing here? It's almost morning..."  
  
I remain silent, listening to your soft voice resonate against the cave walls.  
  
Your muffled footsteps grow louder as you approach and suddenly you're between me and my escape. You grab my hand and start walking to the cave's exits, intent on taking me home. "C'mon Riku. Let's get out before the sun rises."  
  
"Sora, no."  
  
"Wha—"You spin around to face me and my hands are behind my head untying the blindfold. Your sapphire eyes widen as the dark fabric falls to the ground. "...they're..._grey_..."  
  
My eyes. They are no longer the vibrant aquamarine you once told me you loved. They're dull and lifeless. And they're as empty as I am. "It's too late, Sora. I changed when I was in Kingdom Hearts; I can't change back. "  
  
You remain silent, still in shock. Turning, I walk to the wooden door. "I'm going back."  
  
"NO!" You grab me around the waist from behind and I can feel you shaking. "I don't care what color your eyes are and I don't care if you still have darkness in you! You're still Riku. YOU'RE STILL THE SAME RIKU!"  
  
"No, I'm not." I loosen your grip around my waist and I turn to face you. I lean down, pressing our foreheads together and tapping our noses. Just like when we were kids. "I'll still watch you everyday, Sora. And I'll always be there when you need me." I plant a soft kiss on your brow and turn my back to you. "I just don't belong here anymore."  
  
With that, I'm gone.

[ ( ºº) ( ºº ) (ºº) ]

I feel like I'm finally home where I belong. I walk along the streets that are illuminated by the flickering neon signs on the buildings, thinking about all I've left behind. All my friends and family. But I wasn't really with them back at Destiny Islands; the darkness within kept me apart. I never truly felt like I belonged anymore.  
  
And I didn't. The experiences of our journey changed us all. Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and you all became stronger supporters of the light whereas I became the darkness. The rift between us had grown and it was too wide to build a bridge over.  
  
I hate this place. Here I'm constantly reminded of all the mistakes I've made and all the people I've hurt. It's not possible to escape from the endless nightmares. But I needed to come back home.  
  
Home is where the heart is and my heart's with the darkness. But a part of it is still with you, Sora. Even though we are worlds apart, you will always be my best friend. The little light left in my heart connects me to you and with that I can protect you. And I _will_ protect you.  
  
I'll protect you from the shadows of Kingdom Hearts.

[ ( ºº) ( ºº ) (ºº) ]

DOUBLE ENTENDRE!!! Did y'all get it in the last line? Well, Riku's basically saying that he'll protect Sora from within Kingdom Hearts and from the shadows that lurk _in_ Kingdom Hearts. Namely, the Heartless. That wasn't intentional; I discovered my accidental genius while proofreading. ; Sorry if explaining it ruined it for anyone.  
  
Plus, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GREY EYES!!! One of mah homies was like 'you suck!' and I just want to say that grey eyes are cool, but they're nothing to Riku's godliness. And for the lil kiss, it wasn't meant to be anything romantic. It was from one friend to another. I am a hardcore RikuSora fangirl who deeply detests Kairi, but this wasn't meant to be a romance fic. Hence the lack of the genre.  
  
Well, anyway, this ficcie was written for one person. She was my best friend in middle school and even though we're not as close as we used to be, she still pwns j00 all. XD I wrote this so I would have some work to show her; she can't read my other stories 'cause I don't think she's into Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
So did all of you enjoy my first Kingdom Hearts story? Review please!  
  
[ s o r a k i t h e t o r m e n t o r ]


End file.
